world_of_vigilantesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oden
Overview Oden is the son of Bhorr Aesirbjørn and Betsla Aesirbjørn, eldest to the siblings of Via and Villei. He is currently dead. He was well-known due to the media back in Arbis Valley as a hero. Oden is an introvert with an awkward view on most situations. His social skills lack, but would throw his life in the way for any stranger, much more a friend. He cares a lot for the people around him. Appearance Oden stands 6’1” feet (approx. 1.9m), with a semi-muscular, wide build. His eyes are blue, and his hair has been dyed white. A large nose scar, a very recognizable feature, stretches from ear to ear across the bridge of his nose. A smaller scar is at his jaw. There are plentiful more scars wrapping around the rest of his body. He often wears a jacket (preferably a neutral color, like white and/or black, maybe gray) and black pants. He currently wears a red scarf to match the red color in his current jacket. Timeline(wip) Childhood Grew up in Norway for his childhood; albeit his love for his family and younger siblings, Villei and Via, not everyone felt the same way. Instead of sharing the ideal family experience, what he found instead was a highly abusive and frictional father. Oden’s father was a big-time drunkard, and would take out his rage on his children ever so often. Oden, being the eldest of the group, would always attempt to defend his brother Villei and sister Via, only to end up heavily gashed and mentally traumatized.' Highschool It was ever so recent that Oden, Villei and Via, were now in custody of their single mother. Oden started dying his hair differently at the time. The Aesirbjørn sibling trio attended the same school, and it felt like another repeat of their abused past. Bullies. Cliche, I know. But nonetheless, it was a school for elitists and egotistical, insensitive jerks, not to mention a majority were to hate on supers. Oden had went through the same thing, over, and over; protecting himself and his siblings from harm. However, the only difference this time was that he was able to fight back. Having attended a boxing club outside of school, he used his natural physique, boxing prowess, and his piston ability (which was undeveloped and only could use one piston at the time) to beat down the scum of the school. By doing this, he was feared as a delinquent, a reputation gained throughout the school. But inside, he was actually a good kid, just misunderstood and always put in a bad spot. His social life was, supposedly small, as he had two close friends. His friend group, including his siblings, were a small 5, and struggled through high school and society together. Eventually he dropped out.' Arbis Valley Generation One He recently moved into the city for a new life, away from being known as a juvenile delinquent. Arbis Valley. For a new start, he bought an apartment at the complex, and what left him to do was find a job. After searching and running around for a job, eventually he was hired at the hip clothing outlet at the mall, only for his sense of style and face (disregarding the scars.) It was peaceful for the first month of his life there. But that’s only because he didn’t delve into the community deeper. He lacked social skills, as a result of his youth filled with beating down bullies, distrusting people, etc. As soon as he left the mall doors; his life began. He met Clover and Dante, who would eventually be his newfound family and partners in crime; Trojan, who he just didn’t trust at first but grew to like him and know him as a friend. A few run-ins into criminals, where Oden would attempt to be a hero, but inevitably failed, getting heavily harmed in the process despite knowing he’ll lose. But in the end, what mattered was the people around him were alive. Weeks passed, full of training and attempting to be a hero, slamming criminal noses in, and other such things. A significant part of his hero career was when he met Baghead, who eventually, in an assault on Oden in the mall, would take Oden’s left hand in return for Oden to take a good chunk of his brain. (Run-ins with Baghead were frequent for Oden, two out of three times he received help from a friend, like Clover or Trojan.) Afterwards, Oden ended up with a stub, which was later replaced by Simon, who gave him a bionic hand through criminal means. Oden and the group would eventually run into more problems, more drama. As a result of Clover being to much of a handful for her foster family, Oden was forced to take responsibility as an adoptive father. Dante kept tearing up his body, not listening to Oden whatsoever. The Sterilizer kept making stupid bomb events focused on Ratman. Problems and hurdles just kept popping up in Oden’s way. But in a sense, it was becoming normal for Oden; his and many others’ life on the line on a daily basis. Towards the end of the first year of Oden’s life at Arbis Valley, events became a little turbulent for Oden. For one, Clover was starting to get addicted to caffeine, a scary substance for any parent in charge of a rambunctious giant growing child. (Incomplete; my memory is hazy.)' Arbis Valley Generation Two Four years passed; during the time that had passed, Oden became inactive as a hero due to the improvement in police and the other Irregulars having been more active and much more capable. He ended up isolating himself in the base of the Irregulars, training, drinking soda, and a job as a barista at the cafe. His hair had become unkempt and grown out as a result of laziness. (Ongoing.)' SELF-MADE TIMELINE FOUND HERE, WILL BE USED FOR UPCOMING NOVEL'' Relationships (wip.) Clover - Clover is Oden's previously adopted daughter. She was the first one, along with Dante, that Oden had ever met during his first hours in Arbis. To Oden, she was a friend; however that changed when her abusive father had came along to force the responsibility onto him. So, that happened. And Clover came under his wing, as a father and daughter relationship sprouted. Also, he was the one that allowed her to get addicted to marijuana. Mind you, he allowed EDIBLES, BUT NOT SMOKING IT. Trojan - A fellow member of the Irregulars and a best friend (more to come) Dante - junior who DOESN’T LISTEN TO ODEN Pengu - beloved pet-like friend who makes Oden’s stuff Bria - platonic teammate Sterilizer - annoying pissant who keeps hiding and leaving behind bombs because he can’t confront anyone, has Oden paranoid Caroline - friend who always goes through a parasite eve transformation leading it to fights between her and oden Cigar - clover's new dad Baghead - past nemesis Unit 507 - clover's other new dad Damien - close friend who is always there for Oden in hard times Hyatt - Oden's love interest. Sweet JP - Oden's savior. Tower - Family friend. Rydel - Friend2 Ishmael - Alter-ego. AND GREENY YOU FUCKING RETARD REEEEEEE ~ Greeny Irregulars The Irregulars were formed when Clover, Dante, Oden, and Trojan scouted and dealt with crime as vigilantes on a daily basis. Pengu eventually joined as a result of being with the group frequently, and proved his worth in his blueprints (creator of Oden’s armor.) Bria joined via initiation by Trojan, a simple spar. The base was created by Trojan, who used illegal methods to obtain materials and objects for the base. The base was built on bought property (the construction yard.) The vigilante team is currently destroyed due to Oden being framed, in which the team was brought apart afterwards. Power * Piston Physiology - Oden’s body has an auxiliary muscle system. Unlike the average human body, Oden’s auxiliary muscles propel and contract his bones, dislocating the bones in the used limb to extend farther; meaning not only to reach farther, but to punch and kick harder, run faster, and launch higher. The full description is here. ** The power originated as Piston Limbs, where the auxiliary muscle system were at his arms and legs; the auxiliary muscle system has grown and developed into more muscle as a whole all around. * Boxing Prowess Special Moves * Mjolnir - Oden steps in with the maximum amount of pistons he has and throws a maximum piston punch. This move uses the force of the piston after the current maximum. * Gungnir - All piston dropkick from a horizontal max. piston vault. The move uses the acceleration from projecting Oden with both feet, and using said momentum to put a more impressive impact into his all piston dropkick which is already pretty powerful. * Sleipnir’s Wrath - Oden slams his opponent to the ground and jackhammers the opponent with his legs. * Ragnarok (Tier 5 Exclusive) - Oden uses all 10 pistons to launch himself into the atmosphere; he descends straight back down as a meteor and slams back into the opponent/ground. Trivia * Cherry cola-addict. * Crippled by social-anxiety. * Dead. Category:Heroes